The Ultimate Ashikabi
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: From a young age Ren's life was hard. He was experimented on, his mother was taken from him, and was forced into a life of blood and hate before he was finally able to escape. Now though he finds himself involved in a game to decide the fate of 108 aliens, let's see how things change with his involvement.
1. The Brain and the Foot Type

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon with another story for Sekirei I hope you enjoy it.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in rage or surprise

" **Hello** " = attacks/Norito/ distorted voice

[Hello] = talking on phone

[ **Hello** ] = text

Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei or anything you may recognize.

The Ultimate Ashikabi

Chapter 1: The Brain and the Foot Type

Our story starts with a young 19 year old man by the name of Ren Oda. Ren stood at 5'9 with black hair that was smoothed back and spiked up (think Vergil from DMC3 but black), brown skin, deep violet eyes, and a lean but muscular frame to show he was built for both speed and power. For clothes he wore black steel toe combat boots, black jeans held up by a dark blue belt, a dark blue muscle shirt under an open black vest that had the image of a light blue raven on right side, and fingerless dark blue leather gloves on his hands.

Ren was what most people would call an odd guy as while he was a good person he had a dark outlook on the world and life in general, though he has shown signs of those beliefs changing but only for short instances. Right now we find Ren sitting outside of a coffee shop typing away on his laptop for his job which is legal as well as illegal. You see he's technically a self-employed tech support operator but on the side he he was a professional hacker and right now he's helping a client. A woman whose husband, a successful businessman, cheated on her and paid off the judge at their divorce trial to rule in his favor; Ren is currently overturning that verdict and changing it so that 3,000 ryo will be drafted from his accounts every week and deposited into a personal account for her, giving her possession of all the cars, the house, and custody of their child.

Not to mention he drafted his fee of 5,000 ryo from the man's account as well (remember I don't know how much a ryo is in American money so 1 ryo will equal 1 dollar). The reason he was able to do this is because ever since he was young he was prodigy with tech, it's to the point that those that hire him for his hacking skills call him the Hacker God because so far there hasn't been anything he couldn't hack. Once he was finished Ren closed his laptop and left a tip for the waitress before walking off.

"Ah another job well done and another great payday." said Ren. Because of Ren's dark outlook on life he believed in living life to the fullest and making sure you died without regrets. That's actually why he's a professional hacker, he was paid well and he got to make people he felt were assholes suffer.

It wasn't long before Ren walked passed an alley and heard something that made his mood drop.

"I already told you that I'm not coming with you, there is no logic in winging myself to someone I'm not reacting to." said a woman's voice.

"And I already told you that I don't care about that, Higa-sama told me to bring you to him so I will and you will accept whatever he decides to do with you." said another female voice.

Ren didn't know what the first voice was talking about when she said something about winging and reacting to someone, but when the second voice mentioned the name Higa and accepting whatever he decided to do, that was when he became pissed. Higa would be a name that Ren would hate for the entirety of his life for what the people under that name did to him.

Ren quickly ran down the alley and found two beautiful women standing there with one holding a staff. The one holding the staff was rather tall standing at maybe 5'9 with fair skin, long dark green hair, blue eyes, an athletic build, and D-cup breasts. She wore a tight blue and white belly shirt that showed a lot of cleavage and had some kind of symbol on the left breast, long dark gloves, stockings that were held by a garter over her bloomers, and thigh high boots.

The second woman stood at 5'6 with fair skin with a red dot in the middle of her forehead, short gray hair with her bangs reaching her shoulders, gray eyes covered by red half moon glasses, a slender but curvy frame, and DD-cup breasts. Her outfit consisted of a long light lavender dress that was similar to a corset on the top half with frills around her neck and under her large breasts. She also wore white arm covers that had a purple stripe on them, her dress had a side slit going from the thigh down to the bottom of the dress showing that she was wearing low wedge heeled sandals.

"Look you little pest, if you really want to fight this then I have no problem bringing you to Higa-sama after I rough you up a little." said the first woman.

"You can't, it's against the rules for winged Sekirei to fight unwinged ones!" said the second woman.

"Well it's a good thing that I don't care about the rules and since the Discipline Squad hasn't been released yet I guess the Professor doesn't care about his own rules either." said the first woman as she advanced on the second.

"Hey, it seems like she doesn't want to go with you so why don't you leave her alone!" Ren said to the first woman who quickly turned around after hearing him.

"Oh great another pest and this one is trying to be a hero!" said the first woman with irritation in her voice.

"I'm no hero Miss, just a guy doing what he feels is right, now let her go." said Ren.

"Shut-up pest and leave while you still can." said the first woman.

"Sorry but I just can't do that." said Ren.

"Please, you have to run or she'll-" the second woman didn't finish her sentence for two reasons, the first being that she got a good look at Ren and suddenly started blushing and breathing a little heavy. The second reason is because the first woman turned around and slapped her to the ground.

"Shut-up bitch, I gave this kid time to run so now that he has chosen to stay he gets no mercy from me!" said the first woman before she charged towards Ren with her staff at the ready.

Ren quickly ducked under her first strike before he hit her in the stomach with a palm thrust with enough force to cause her to bend over. After that he gave her a roundhouse kick to the face before she could recover; Ren was shocked however when the woman quickly got up.

" _Ok she's tough, that combo usually takes people down, I'll have to be careful here._ " Ren thought to himself.

"I don't know how you were able to move that fast but I will not be beaten by a human, now stand still and die!" said as she charged at Ren even faster this time and managed to hit him in the stomach with her staff and knock him in front of the other woman who was still on the ground holding her right cheek.

Ren also quickly got up and face the woman while getting into a fighting stance. The woman charged again and once again it was faster than the last though this time Ren was ready, but also Ren noticed that he was the only thing keeping the woman from hitting the woman on the ground. After realizing this Ren knew that if he moved the woman on the ground would get hurt so with that in mind instead of dodging the woman's strikes he used his forearms to block them. This shocked both women as the first woman was moving too fast for a normal human to react to and her strikes carried enough force to break bone, yet here was a human using his arms to easily block the woman's attacks. Only the woman on the ground seemed to noticed that every time the woman stuck the young man it sounded like she was hitting metal.

After a minute of this Ren finally struck back and he struck hard. First he grabbed her staff with his left hand before breaking it in half with a palm thrust with his right hand then he quickly did a spin kick to her chest with so much force that she actually flew out of the alley and into a car across the street. Ren quickly turned to the woman, that for some reason was still on the ground, threw her on his back and quickly ran out of the alley and down the street but not before grabbing his backpack with his laptop in it that he left at the beginning of the alley.

 **LATER IN A PARK**

It was about an hour later and we find Ren and the woman he saved sitting in the park. The woman hadn't stopped blushing or taking small glances at Ren since they got there. Meanwhile Ren was sitting on the bench next to her trying to sort out everything that happened and everything he heard but he wasn't coming up with answers. Ren was broken from his thoughts when the woman finally spoke to him.

"Thank you for saving me from that situation, I'm very grateful, my name is Kocho by the way." said the now named Kocho.

"I'm Ren Oda and don't worry about it I was only doing what I thought was right." said Ren before he looked at Kocho. As he looked at her Ren had to admit that she was a beautiful woman and he had seen and been with some beautiful women, but there was something about Kocho that made him feel strange.

For some reason he felt like he was connected to Kocho, he felt like if she were to leave him that he would be missing a part of himself. Ren didn't know what to think about what he was feeling right now since the last time he felt this way was when his mother was still alive. " _Has it really been that long since I've felt love that I can barely recognize it? But I can't love Kocho, I've just met her hell I just learned her name and I don't believe in love at first sight! But this feeling I have feels similar to what I felt for Mom but different at the same time_." Ren thought to himself.

"You feel it don't you Ren?" asked Kocho drawing Ren's attention to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Ren.

"You feel the connection growing between us don't you? I know you do, it's written all over your face. You seem to be in deep thought about something which I'm guessing is the bond you feel. Don't think about it Ren embrace the bond you feel and I'll explain everything to you afterwards because I feel it too." said Kocho with her blush growing deeper as she spoke.

"Embrace the bond I feel? Kocho we just met I can't embrace anything with you and besides if you really knew me you'd run and want nothing to do with me." said Ren while looking away from Kocho. " _My past is full of blood, pain, and hate; to this day I still feel the pain and hate. I know deep down I want to embrace this bond with you Kocho, I want to feel loved once again and to love once again but life isn't fair and I know once you know about me you'll only look at me in fear._ " Ren thought to himself.

Ren then felt soft hands on his cheeks before he was turned to face Kocho again and she had a look of determination on her bright red face. "I don't know what you're talking about but I know that I will never run from you. This bond forming between us tells me that we were destined to be together; I don't care about what you've done in the past because no one can change that but we can build a wonderful future together. Now please embrace me and become my Ashikabi-sama!" said Kocho.

Ren didn't know what an Ashikabi was or why Kocho was saying all of this but he did know that he could feel that feeling in his chest growing stronger, it was then that Ren remembered a quote from one of his favorite video games. " _We stand upon the precipice of change and the world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment and when it comes do not hesitate to leap; it is only when you fall that you learn whether or not you can fly. Truer words have never been spoken and if I really want to live without regrets then I guess it's time to leap and see if I can fly_." Ren thought to himself as he knew his life was about to change.

"Alright Kocho, I'll embrace you." said Ren and as soon as he did Kocho pulled him into a deep kiss. The kiss surprised Ren at first but he quickly recovered and returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist. They then deepened the kiss by adding their tongues to the mix and Ren found that Kocho tasted like peaches. Ren was then surprised when a bright flash of light came for Kocho's back and showed that she now had two light gray wings maybe of light before they disappeared and left behind the Sekirei Crest on the back of her neck. It was then that they broke the kiss and Kocho spoke to him.

" **This is the data of my pledge, may all of my Ashikabi's troubles be deleted**! (I couldn't find any information on her Norito so I just made that up)" said Kocho before she passed out on Ren's chest. Ren had no idea what the hell just happened but he knew that the bond between him and Kocho was even stronger now and it felt more solid.

"I guess I'll have to ask her what that was about when she wakes up." Ren said to himself as he sat there with his arms still around Kocho. It was about two hours before Kocho started to wake-up and when she did she just snuggled deeper into Ren's embrace, unintentionally pressing her large breasts against his chest, not that Ren was complaining.

"Thank you for winging me Ashikabi-sama." said Kocho.

"No problem but could you explain all of this to me now?" asked Ren. With that Kocho nodded and began explaining everything about Sekirei, what types of Sekirei there were, what type of Sekirei she was, Ashikabi, the Sekirei Plan, winging, and forced winging. At the end of the explanation Ren had to rub his temples at what he just heard and what he had gotten himself into. "So I'm now part of a city wide free-for-all tournament to decide the fate of 108 aliens known as Sekirei, these Sekirei are being released into the city in waves in order to find their Ashikabi or their destined one, which I am for you, with the chance of any Ashikabi getting more than one Sekirei. Then there's the fact a Sekirei can be winged by someone that wasn't meant to be their Ashikabi, which equals rape to me, and while there are rules it seems this professor isn't enforcing them. Also this bond between us basically makes us married and you're a brain-type Sekirei with the ability to mentally connect to technology, did I get all of that right?" asked Ren.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama, you have everything right." said Kocho while still holding on to Ren.

" _Well Mom I actually got married, if I'm being honest I never thought I would do something like that but I guess you have a daughter-in-law now_." Ren thought to himself. "Well if you're going to be my wife stop calling me Ashikabi-sama, call me Ren or Ren-kun because if we're going to do this then we're going to do this right." said Ren.

"Very well Ren-kun, I'll do my best to be a good wife to you." said Kocho before her stomach growled loudly and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Haha, well come on Kocho-chan let's go home and get some food in you then I can explain somethings about myself to you as well." said Ren as they stood up and started walking towards his apartment with Kocho holding on to his arm and pushing it between her breasts, which Ren was once again not complaining about.

 **AT REN'S APARTMENT**

Once they had reached Ren's apartment he had quickly started making Kocho something to eat though he became surprised with just how much she could eat. Kocho ate like a sophisticated woman but somehow managed to eat quickly, by the time she was full she had eaten ten bowls of food and Ren was sure he'd need to go grocery shopping in the morning. Now they were sitting on the couch in the living room and Ren was getting ready to tell Kocho about himself, he figured she was honest with him so he'd do the same for her though still leave out some things that he wasn't ready to talk about yet.

"Kocho-chan I need you to not ask questions during what I'm about to tell you, do you understand?" asked Ren and Kocho nodded while paying close attention. "When I was young I lived on a military base because both of my parents were involved with the military, when I turned five I was forcibly injected with a super soldier serum against my mother's wishes and as a result I became stronger, faster, and smarter than the average human while all of the others that were injected before me died. From then on they started training me to be the world's greatest soldier but thanks to my greater brain capacity I knew they were trying to turn me into a weapon. At age seven they killed my mother in front of me for trying to escape with me so I wouldn't be experimented on anymore. After she died they injected me with what appeared to be nanobots, but these nanobots were different as they were in a constant state of evolution and adapted to any situation and just like the super soldier serum they killed anyone they were put into though for some reason I survived." said Ren before he paused to make sure she was following.

"After that I was trained even harder because with the nanobots my body was even stronger and could take more punishment. They trained me in different styles of hand to hand combat, weaponry, war history, war tactics, and of technological warfare. By the time I was nine they tested me by sending me into a war between two small countries with the task of killing soldiers from both sides until they decided to stop the war due to the number of deaths, I succeeded in my mission. After that it was nothing but training, assassinations, and war as they decided to sell me out as a mercenary to anyone with the money to pay. They continued to experiment on me to either increase my abilities or try to recreate what happened with me in other people. They did increase my power but they failed to recreate my situation." explained Ren before taking a breath as reliving all of this was tough for him.

"My hate for these people grew over the years until I turned fourteen and I started killing them. I killed every soldier they had to protect them and most of the scientist that were involved with my experimentation while the others ran. I spent two years hunting them down and killing them but there are a few left out there in hiding; I've spent the last three years trying to have a life outside of killing and revenge by working as a Tech Support Operator while I'm also a professional hacker. That's my story, feel free to ask any questions now and I'll answer as truthfully as I can." said Ren as he leaned back against the couch.

"...Are you still looking for the people that did this to you?" asked Kocho after being silent for a few moments in order to absorb everything.

"I'm only actively looking for one person while I've decided that if I find the rest then that's fine but if I don't then that works too, life is too short to be solely focused on revenge." said Ren.

"Who is this one person you're looking for?" asked Kocho.

"My so called father, the man who approved of all of the experimentation and the one who killed my mother." said Ren with an edge to his voice shocking Kocho that his own father did all of this to him.

"Do you know why he did all of this to you?" asked Kocho.

"I know that the scientists wanted the ultimate weapon but that man said that he wanted to be the one that fathered a living God." said Ren.

"Do you think the nanobots injected into you could be Sekirei technology?" asked Kocho.

"I don't think so, before I started killing everyone I downloaded all the information they had on everything. It seems that the nanobots came from an alien they found half dead that was made up of a mixture of living metal and technology. They experimented on it too before they did something to its body and started injecting it into people." said Ren.

"Are you happy with your life Ren?" asked Kocho.

"I was happy until I was five, I hated my life until I was sixteen, I was at least content with my life after that, and only just started to be actually happy after I kissed you." said Ren as he looked Kocho in the eyes. Kocho blushed at this then leaned forward and hugged him and then asked one last question.

"What are your abilities and what can you do?" asked Kocho while still holding onto him.

"Well I have greatly enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, durability, flexibility, and brain capacity. Thanks to the nanobots I'm able to interface and control technology while also having the ability of regeneration and limited shapeshifting since apparently my nanobots have the ability to turn organic material into inorganic material and alter it to my liking. Oh I can also recreate any kind of technology I've touched." explained Ren.

"So most of your abilities revolve around technology, can you show me so I have a better understanding of it?" asked Kocho.

"Sure just hold still." said Ren as he held up his hand and placed it on Kocho's chest, right between her breasts causing Kocho to turn so red that a tomato could take notes on being red. Suddenly Ren's eyes gained a light blue circuitry pattern in them and the hand on Kocho's chest gained the same pattern. "Kocho when we first kissed I sensed tech inside of you and right now I'm checking on what that tech is and what it's supposed to do." explained Ren. Kocho just nodded with her face still red and let her husband work since she was also fascinated by what was going on.

After a minute Ren pulled his hand away and the glowing pattern left his hand and eyes. "It seems you also have nanobots in you but your are meant to be tracking devices, power limiters, and are connected to a remote kill switch; I have no idea why you have a power limiter other than the fact that you're supposed to be stronger than you currently are. But if it's there for the same reason I think the other two are then it's is there to keep you in check." said Ren.

Kocho thought about it and found that Ren's deduction was based on sound logic. "Is there anything you can do about it?" asked Kocho as she didn't like the idea of being kept in check, especially not with a remote kill switch.

"Yeah I can just give me a second." said Ren but before he could do anything the TV suddenly turned on and on the screen was a man with white hair wearing an all white suit and robe and glasses.

"HELLO REN ODA, I AM MINAkA HIROTO AND I WELCOME YOU TO THE SEKIREI PLAN!" yelled Minaka.

Ren sat there with a blank face as he was yelled at by the guy that just showed up on his TV out of nowhere. "Bitch yell at me one more time, just one more damn time, and I will shove my foot so far up your ass that I'll be able to shake hands with my foot after I shove my fist down your throat." Ren threatened with a straight face.

"..." said Minaka.

"..." said Ren.

"..." said Kocho.

"Anyway like I was saying I'm Minaka Hiroto and I'd like to congratulate you on winging a Sekirei and becoming a part of the Sekirei Plan. Now you must fight for the right to keep your Sekirei and reach the final stage of the game and maybe ascend to the heavens and usher in a new age of the Gods! Oh but keep this a secret or there will be consequences, well goodbye for now." said Minaka but before he could leave Ren stopped him.

"Before you leave I'd like to say that I remember your voice. I never actually saw you before but I definitely remember your voice so I know you were involved. Now I know you have my wife in a life and death tournament to decide if she gets to stay with me so here is how this is going to go. I'm going to play your game, I'm going to win, and then I'm going to find you and you are going to tell me where to find that man, depending on what you tell me will decide if you live through our meeting. Goodbye Minaka." said Ren as the TV turned off with Minaka having a shocked face.

"Are you going to be alright Ren-kun?" asked Kocho.

"I'll be fine Kocho-chan, I just didn't expect someone from my past would be at the head of this crazy game." said Ren.

"Everything will be fine Ren-kun, I have complete faith in you." said Kocho.

"Thank you Kocho-chan, now let's go to bed." said Ren as he went to the master bedroom with Kocho right behind him.

That night Ren had a hard time sleeping because he only slept in a pair of black boxers while Kocho only slept in her white lace bra and panties and was clinging to him. Ren could feel every curve and soft spot on Kocho's body and was sure his boner was going to rip right through his boxers.

 **MEANWHILE AT MBI**

Minaka sat in his office chair in shock as he couldn't believe the boy remembered him from so long ago from just his voice. Beside him was his right hand woman and former lover Takami Sahashi. Takami was a slender woman standing at 5'3 with fair skin, shoulder length gray hair that used to be black, gray eyes, D-cup breasts, and a round firm ass. She's currently wearing black heels, brown trousers, a black top, and a white lab coat.

"Minaka who was that and what were you involved in?" asked Takami.

"No one you need to worry about Takami-chan and I was involved in a lot of things." said Minaka.

"DON'T LIE TO ME MINAKA! That young man's eyes, were the eyes of a man that is barely hanging on to anything worth living for. They were the eyes of a man who is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way. Minaka, they were the eyes of a man that knows nothing but blood and war and that man is too young to have eyes like that." said Takami as Ren seemed to be the same age as her son Minato and while Minto was pretty much spineless, Takami still loved him deeply and didn't want to think about Minato having the same eyes as Ren.

Minaka was quiet for a few moment before he spoke again. "Once again you don't need to worry about the boy as I'm sure he won't go through with his threat and even if he planned on going through with it I have everything in control. If you remember he called No. 22 his wife and he said he would play my game meaning that even though he threatened me, he knows I hold his wife's life in my hands so he won't do anything." said Minaka as he leaned back in his chair.

"And as for the second part, I was involved in another alien project before we found the Sekirei but that one was a failure. But it did confirm for me that we are not alone in the universe and that there are many different kinds of life out there. Another problem though was that there is no more material of the alien left to study and I couldn't find out more about it or if there were more of them on earth. Now on the brighter side of things that boy will make the game interesting and I can't wait for the fun!" said Minaka.

Takami just shook her head at Minaka and left the office. She decided that if she couldn't get a straight answer from Minaka then she'll have to get answers on her own.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

It has been two weeks since Ren became the Ashikabi/husband of Sekirei No. 22 Kocho and Ren had to admit that married life wasn't that bad. Ren had taken Kocho on many small outings and dates in order to get to know her better and each time they enjoyed themselves greatly.

Ren had learned that Kocho was a very serious person most of the time but still had a sense of humor, she liked to read, eating sweets with a cup of tea, working with computers, and cuddling with him anytime she got the chance. He also learned that she hated coffee as it gave her headaches, she couldn't cook, and she hated when other men would stare at her chest when she was out with him.

Kocho had also learned much about Ren as in while Ren seemed to be carefree most of the time he was actually watching his surroundings closely, he likes tea, he could cook, he liked reading and watching TV, was great at hacking, and loved spending time with her in anyway. Ren only ever had coffee when he really needed to wake up, he had a dark outlook on the human race as a whole but she notice that was starting to lighten up, and he hated when other men ogled her.

Also over the two weeks Ren had taken to stopping forced winging by putting on a mask and beating down those that tried. Since he was self employed he could do it all day while using his laptop to fix people's problems. Kocho acted as his eyes and ears by using her abilities to hack security cameras and audio systems in order to track down any signs of forced winging. In only two weeks he had already stopped ten cases of forced winging, those he stopped started calling him the "Demon Raven" while those he saved call him the "Guardian Raven". The reason for this being that he wore a black metal mask in the shape of a raven with four red glowing slanted eyes.

Other than learning about each other and saving Sekirei, Kocho had taken Ren's last name and would introduce herself as Kocho Oda. Ren had used some money and bought her a nice diamond ring and would introduced her as his wife, he also promised that once all of this Sekirei Plan shit was finished that they would have an actual ceremony, also he deactivated the remote kill switch program in Kocho's nanobots. He had to leave the other programs as the tracking device and power limiter were probably being monitored. As of right now we find Ren and Kocho walking arm in arm through the northern part of the city just enjoying their day together. Kocho could honestly say that she loved her husband, sure he was rough around the edges but he treated her very well and did everything in his power to make sure she was comfortable and happy.

Their time together though was cut short when they suddenly heard a commotion and saw three figures jumping from rooftop to rooftop with two of the figures chasing the one.

"Kocho." said Ren.

"I'm already on it." said Kocho as she closed her eyes and used her abilities to access any security cameras nearby. "It looks like two winged Sekirei chasing an unwinged one, they could be trying to terminate her before she can be winged or they are trying to bring her to their Ashikabi so they can wing her." said Kocho as she opened her eyes.

"Well looks like it's time to go to work, I'll meet you at home Dear but be careful because that landlord of mine has been a problem lately." said Ren.

"Yes Honey, you be careful as well and I'll see you at home." said Kocho, sure her husband was strong but she still worried about him like any good wife would.

Ren gave Kocho a quick kiss, not long enough for her wings to show but long enough to show he loved her, and quickly ran off into an alley to get ready. He concentrated on his clothes and they started to change, his boots and jeans stayed the same but his belt became black, his top became a sleeveless black muscle shirt with an image of a white raven over his heart, his gloves became black and stretched until they reached his shoulders and had studded white belts wrapped around them, and finally a mask made of slick black metal in the shape of a raven with four glowing red eyes materialized on his face. This was the outfit he wore when he did this job as it seemed that the nanobots also affected his clothes.

" **Gotta love nanobots**." said Ren in a deeper voice as the mask distorted his voice so others wouldn't recognize it, the mask had other features but that is for another time. Ren quickly took to the rooftops and pursued the Sekirei. It really didn't take him long to catch up to them but as he was chasing them he could have sworn he felt that the nanobots were excited for a fight again. " _Is it possible that the alien is still alive but now as a swarm of nanobots_?" Ren asked himself in thought.

Ren stopped on top of a water tower on the same building with the three Sekirei as they had stopped running. Ren notice that the two Sekirei that were doing the chasing were twins with one wearing a dark purple leather S&M outfit and the other wearing the same but in dark pink. The Sekirei across from them seemed to be wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit similar to the one the late Bruce Lee used to wear with the Sekirei Crest on her left hip and thigh high black leather boots.

"Hikari, are you sure we should be doing this? What if the Demon Raven comes?" said the one in pink to the now named Hikari.

"Don't worry about him Hibiki, we just need to terminate her quickly and then we'll be gone before he shows up." said Hikari to the now named Hibiki.

" **Is that so, well that just won't do**." said Ren as they all turned and saw him standing there. The S&M twins looked a little scared while the other one looked relieved and then started to blush. " **To think you two, who have already found your destined one, wish to take away this girl's chance to find hers. It honestly makes me sick to think that you wish to stop her from finding her own happiness, now leave before I decide to get involved.** " said Ren as the eyes on his mask began to glow a little brighter. He then quickly dodged to the left as a lightning bolt struck the spot he was standing in before.

"HIKARI, what the hell was that!?" yelled Hibiki!

Before Hikari could explain herself Ren appeared crouched between them and swept both of their legs out from under them but before they could hit the ground Ren used his hands to spin himself around and kick both of them in the side. The force behind the kick sent both of them skidding to the side of the building. The twins got up holding their sides in pain as they didn't think the kick would carry that much force. It was almost like being hit with a metal pipe.

" **Give up and leave or I will terminate you**." said Ren.

"Damnit you're no different than No. 06!" said Hikari.

" **Oh I've heard of that Sekirei, they have power over fire and are also acting as a Guardian to the unwinged Sekirei. I respect that, but I hate what you're doing so I will say this one last time, leave while you still can.** " said Ren.

Hikari was about to retort but she was quickly grabbed by Hibiki and dragged off before she could do or say anything to get them terminated. Ren turned to face the Sekirei he had just saved and got a better look at her. She had a slender frame with fair skin, short, messy brown hair, honey brown eyes, at least C-cup breasts, wide hips, thick thighs, and a round ass. Ren also noticed that she was blushing deeply, breathing heavy, and sweating a bit. He knew from Kocho that these were the signs of a Sekirei reacting to their Ashikabi and that the longer the reacting went on the more it seemed to hurt the Sekirei.

Ren quickly tapped his mask where his right ear is supposed to be and started talking. "[Kocho, I just finish saving the Sekirei we saw and now she seems to be having a strong reaction to me.]" said Ren.

"[Oh so I'm getting a sister wife this soon, in that case I'll make sure all security cameras and satellites are pointed away from you while you take off your mask and wing her.]" sadi Kocho.

After that they shut off communication and Ren turned back to the woman who seemed to be even worse than before, it was to the point she had fallen to her knees. Ren crouched in front of her and she looked into his mask.

"Ashikabi-sama." she said in a melancholic voice.

" **I guess so, are you ready to be winged**?" asked Ren.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama." she answered.

With that Ren took off his mask and the Sekirei seemed to blush even more when she saw his actual face. Ren placed his right hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes and kissed her deeply. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by shoving her tongue into his mouth, but even if a little surprised by her forwardness Ren's tongue quickly fought back before he dominated her mouth and caused her to moan. At this point large light blue wings of light appeared on her back, shining a beautiful light over the both of them as they flapped once then disappeared leaving on her Sekirei Crest on the back of her neck. They didn't end the kiss however as the Sekirei straddled Ren's lap and placed his left hand on her right breast. Ren quickly squeezed her breast while he moved his free hand to her ass and squeezed it tightly, finding that her ass was nice and firm.

After about two minutes They finally broke the kiss with both of them were breathing heavy from lack of air. " **This is the heel of my pledge, let all who stand in my Ashikabi's way be crushed under foot**! I am Sekirei No. 86 Katsuragi. " said the now named Katsuragi before she passed out.

 **AN HOUR LATER AT REN'S APARTMENT**

Katsuragi woke up and found herself lying in a comfortable bed in an unfamiliar room. This slightly confused her since the last thing she remembered was being winged by her Ashikabi. She got out of the bed and was at least happy to see she was still dressed and walked out of the room. In the Living room she found her Ashikabi cuddling on the couch with another woman, she frowned at this until he turned and saw her.

"Oh hey Katsuragi-chan, I'm glad you're awake, how are you feeling?" asked Ren.

"I'm fine Ashikabi-kun….who is she?" asked Katsuragi.

"This is my wife Kocho, she's a Sekirei like you." said Ren. For some reason this made Katsuragi feel better.

"Does this mean that I'm Ashikabi-kun's wife as well?" Katsuragi.

"Yes you are my wife as well and my name is Ren Oda. Now come sit down so we can get to know each other." said Ren. Katsuragi did just that and as they sat and talked Katsuragi hugged Ren's arm while Kocho did the same to his other arm. They spent pretty much the rest of the day getting to know each other and Ren deactivated the Kill Switch inside of Katsuragi. Later that night while Kocho and Katsuragi were sleeping, Ren was on his laptop typing in a program. Once he was done he pulled out a jack from the side of his laptop and held it to the underside of his arm as a small circular port opened up.

"Alright, let's see if I was right." said Ren before putting the jack into the port. "Hello." said Ren.

A few minutes went by before Ren finally heard something. "Hello Ren." said a female voice coming from the laptop.

"So I was right, you are still alive." said Ren. Ren had used a program that would allow his laptop to connect with the Nanobots in his body so that he could talk to them and they could talk back if they could.

"Yes I'm still alive and have been waiting for the right time to contact you. I figured that now that our lives are connected to other beings that it would be the best time to inform you that I'm very much alive. I'm Aelita by the way and I'm a Galvanic Mechamorph." said the now named Aelita.

"It's nice to meet you Aelita but what is a Galvanic Mechamorph?" asked Ren.

"A Galvanic Mechamorph is a technological alien species that were accidentally created by another alien species known as the Galvan. My species are masters of the technological with pretty much all of our abilities centering around technology, we were weak to electromagnetic fields, electricity, our young can't fully fuse with technology bigger than them, and our abilities don't work on the organic. Thanks to those foul humans experimenting on me I've changed from others of my species as I've grown beyond our weaknesses." said Aelita.

"I see, but Aelita, why didn't you kill me like you did all of those other men they tried to inject you into?" asked Ren.

"Because those men just wanted to use me as a weapon of mass destruction, you on the other hand were an innocent child that was being used just as I was. I felt a connection to you so I didn't kill you and have been feeding your subconscious information on how to use my abilities." said Aelita.

"Well thank you for not killing me and for helping me with your abilities, I wish there was a way for me to talk to you without being hooked up to my laptop." said Ren.

"There is a way, but I wanted your permission to modify your brain a bit before doing so." said Aelita.

"Then you have my permission, but please do it while I'm sleeping as it is getting late." said Ren. Aelita could have killed or harmed him at anytime so the fact that she hadn't allowed Ren to trust her so easily.

"Very well, sleep well Ren." said Aelita. Ren unhooked himself before closing his laptop and heading to bed with his wives.

* * *

Well everyone that was chapter 1 I hope you all liked it. Ren's powers will based a little off of the Galvanic Mechamorph from Ben 10, Generator Rex, and a little bit from Prototype. Minato will be involved in this story but of course I'm not following him. For Ren's flock, I don't know how big it will be yet but I know I want to use mostly Sekirei that aren't commonly used as well as some of my personal favorites. That is why Kocho and Katsuragi are his first two Sekirei, they aren't commonly used as when it comes to brain types people usually go for Matsu and for fighting types Musubi.

Flock

No. 22 Kocho, No. 86 Katsuragi, more to be revealed later.

Harem

His flock, Chiho, Uzume, Takami, Yukari, Aelita

Well everyone that's it for now so remember to Fav, Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Frozen Wings and Shy Blades

Hey guys it's the 3headed-dragon and I welcome you to chapter 2 of this story. This chapter will have fight scene and Ren will get two more Sekirei to his flock. So While I did get the name Aelita from the show Code Lyoko, she'll be more like Cortana from Halo.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 2: Frozen Wings and Shy Blades

It's been two weeks since Ren winged Katsuragi and while having two wives was…..an adjustment Ren managed to make it work. He took Katsuragi out on dates in order to get to know her better and introduced her as Mrs. Oda much like he did with Kocho, Ren was glad that even though the city's name had changed it was still Tokyo at heart and therefore people were used to the idea of a man having multiple wives, true it wasn't done that much anymore but it was still done. Ren took to training Katsuragi like he did with Kocho but the difference was that since Katsuragi was already a fighter he didn't have to start from scratch and therefore just taught her a few new things and helped her refine her skills.

A downside that occured was that Ren's landlord found out that Kocho and Katsuragi were staying with him and kicked them out. It turned out to be for the better though as Ren quickly found a house for sale in Northern part of the city just down the street from an Inn. The house was much bigger than what they needed but Ren bought it anyway with the money he saved up from his Hacker jobs, he also modified the house so that while it looked like a normal two story house it was actually a technological fortress with an undetectable security system.

Katsuragi had started to join him on his patrols to stop forced winging and was a great help, though Ren quickly noticed that they were mostly stopping those lightning twins, Hibiki and Hikari, from terminated unwinged Sekirei and that other woman that he had saved Kocho from, Toyotama, from causing the forced winging right now though Ren is currently sleeping while having a strange dream.

 **DREAM**

Ren found himself in an unknown place filled with frozen trees, frozen flowers, and giant pillars of ice. Ren noticed that despite all of the ice he wasn't cold at all, he looked around a little bit until he found a woman sitting under a frozen tree. He then remembered Kocho telling him about Sekirei that reach out to their Ashikabi through dreams, he guessed that that was what was happening right now. Believing her to be the Sekirei that caused this dream he made his way over to her and as he got closer he got a better look at her. She had soft fair skin, light gray eyes, short light brown hair, a large crimson Sekirei symbol on her forehead, a slender build, long legs, thick thighs, narrow waist, and large E-cup breasts. For clothes she wore nothing but a white lab coat that barely covered her body.

When Ren stopped in front of her she didn't show any sign of acknowledging his presence and he noticed the look on her face. It was completely blank and looked depressed while her eyes showed that she was lost and extremely sad. Ren didn't like that look so he decided to do his best to change it, life was too short be sad all the time. "Hey." said Ren. Now the woman looked at him and he could see shock in her eyes even as her face remained blank. "How's it going?" asked Ren.

"Ah…...how are you here?" asked the woman in a neutral voice.

"Why don't you tell me, you are the one reaching out to me after all." said Ren.

"Ah…...but I was told I was broken and that I could never have an Ashikabi. That's why I have this symbol on my forehead." said the woman.

"Well it looks like they were wrong and even if they were right you are not broken. I know that your kind desire an Ashikabi more than anything but even if you couldn't be winged doesn't mean you can't find your destined one. Now how about you tell me your name, I'm Ren Oda by the way." said Ren.

"Ah…..I'm No. 07 Akitsu, will you really give me my wings?" asked the now named Akitsu with a blank face but hope clear in her voice.

"Sure I will, meet me in the park and I'll wing you there." said Ren before disappearing.

 **DREAM OVER**

Waking up Ren found himself in bed with Kocho holding onto his right arm and Katsuragi holding onto his left arm, Katsuragi was just like Kocho as she too only slept in her bra and panties which were black with a yellow trim. Deciding not to wake them up he carefully got out of their girp before having Aelita change him into the clothes he wears as the Guardian Raven, which he calls his work clothes. Once the mask fully formed on his face he left out of the window and headed towards the park. It didn't take him long to get there and when he did he found Akitsu sitting on a bench wearing the same lab coat from his dream and nothing else. He was about to approach her when he saw a boy and a man coming.

"Mutsu, there she is! I want that scrapped number!" said the boy. The boy in question had short brown hair, brown eyes, light skin, and a slim build. He wore all white clothes that looked ridiculously expensive, but who was he to talk as his current clothes were made of Nanobots which meant that they too were ridiculously expensive.

"Don't worry Mikogami, we'll get her." said the apparently named Mutsu. Mutsu was a tall man with light skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes. For clothes he wore pretty much all black except for the orange scarf wrapped around his neck and he also wore black fingerless gloves. Mutsu walked over and stood in front Akitsu, who made no move to even acknowledge that he was there. "Ma'am, please come with me." said Mutsu.

It was then that Akitsu looked up at him with her blank expression, she stared at for a few moments before answering him. "Ah…...no. You are not my Ashikabi." said Akitsu.

"No I am not but you can't have an Ashikabi that is why you are the scrapped number. Come with me and at least you will have a purpose." said Mutsu.

"Ah…..you're wrong just like the doctors were. I have an Ashikabi and he will give me wings and a purpose, now please leave me alone." said Akitsu.

"I can't do that." said Mutsu.

" **I suggest that you do**." said Ren finally walking up to them. " **She has stated that you and the boy are not her Ashikabi and that she doesn't wish to go with you. Leave or I will be forced to get involved**." said Ren as he crossed his arms while standing between Mutsu and Akitsu.

"The Guardian Raven." said Mutsu. He had heard the many rumors of someone running around in a raven mask stopping forced winging and apparently they had enough strength to fight on par with a Sekirei.

" **I'm glad you've heard of me, now leave as this is your final warning**." said Ren.

"I'm sorry but I have my orders." said Mutsu.

" **Very well then**." said Ren before quickly charging forward and threw a punch at Mutsu. Mutsu quickly used the sheath of his blade to block the attack but still found himself sliding back from the force of the attack, Mutsu then quickly had to continuously block a barrage of punches and kicks. It took awhile but Mutsu was soon able to put some distance between him and Ren in order to fully draw his sword, he knew he shouldn't hold back on this particular opponent. Seeing that Mutsu finally brought his sword into play Ren decided to bring in his own sword. Ren fully extended his right arm to the side and everyone watched in awe as his entire arm turned steel gray then from his elbow down his arm turned into a large techno blade with silver edge and a circuitry pattern along the sides (picture a futuristic version of Alex Mercer's blade arm from Prototype). Mutsu became very tense seeing this as he had never seen anything like this outside of No. 39 Kaiha who could transform her arms into giant scissor blades.

Ren charged at Mutsu with speed that shouldn't have been possible for someone who arm changed into such a heavy looking blade. Sparks flew as their blades met though Mutsu was shocked that he was actually being matched in strength and speed, Mutsu knew he wasn't the strongest Sekirei out there but he was still a single digit so it was greatly surprising to see a human keep up with him. They continued the deadly dance with neither of them having an edge over the other, they moved faster and faster until their movements were a blur. After a few more minutes they broke away from each other and stared each other down.

"You aren't human are you?" asked Mutsu.

" **I don't really know myself, but that shouldn't matter to you as you're about to be eliminated**." said Ren as he charged at Mutsu. Mutsu block all the attacks he could but he had to quickly dodge a slice that would have taken his head off and then jump away from Ren. " **You can't dodge me forever**." said Ren as he held up his blade arm and showed Mutsu there was a bit of blood on the edge. Mutsu felt something run down his right cheek and used his sword as a mirror to see what it was, he saw that his cheek had been cut. This made Mutsu really nervous as he had only ever been cut by either Miya or Karasuba. Seeing his chance Ren moved in for an attack, Mutsu managed to pull himself together in time to block Ren's attacks but he was slowly being pushed back and he could feel more and more cuts appearing on his body. He then hunched over as Ren drove his knee into Mutsu's stomach, to Mutsu it felt like being hit with a sledge hammer. Mutsu fell to his knees with one hand holding his stomach. Ren raised his blade arm up ready remove Mutsu's head. " **This is the end for you**!" said Ren as he brought his blade down.

"STOP!" yelled Mikogami. Ren stopped his blade just as it was about to touch Mutsu's neck. "We'll leave just….just don't do that." said Mikogami.

" **Hhhmmmm, fine, even though you've repeatedly ignored my warnings I'll let you go. But know this, the next time we meet there will be no warning, only death**." said Ren before he moved his blade arm away from Mutsu's neck. Mutsu quickly got up and went to Mikogami's side and they quickly left to get away from the Demon Raven. With them gone Ren turned to to Akitsu whose face had turned bright red.

"Ah…...Ashikabi-sama!" said Akitsu.

Ren simply allowed mask to break down and reveal his face and his arm to return to normal. At the sight of his true face Akitsu became even redder her breathing became heavy, and she was shaking. Knowing that she was reacting to him and quite strongly at that he quickly moved to her side and sat next to her. "Hello Akitsu, do you remember who I am?" asked Ren.

"Ah…...Ren Oda-ama, you're my Ashikabi-sama." said Akitsu. Ren nodded at this though he didn't like the -sama being added to his name. "Ah…...you have strange abilities." said Akitsu.

Ren just stared at her with a deadpan for a few moments before sighing, Akitsu actually blushed at this as she was an alien with the power to create and control ice so who was she to talk. " I guess I do, it's a long story that I could explain to you or I could give you your wings." said Ren.

"Ah…...wings please." said Akitsu.

Ren nodded to her request before softly cupping her cheek and gently kissing her on the lips. Once their lips met a large pair of ice blue wings sprung up from Akitsu's back and ice formed all along the area around them. Akitsu moaned into the kiss as she closed her eyes and the mark on her forehead disappeared only to appear on the back of her neck. They remained lip locked for a full minute before breaking apart with Akitsu breathing heavy with a bright blush on her face.

" **This is the ice of my pledge, shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi**. I am Sekirei No. 07 Akitsu." said Akitsu before leaning into Ren and passing out.

"Well welcome to the family Akitsu." said Ren with a sigh before picking her up bridal style and taking off.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Ren woke up to a sight most men would kill for, cuddled up on his right was Kocho in her bra and panties, cuddled up on his left was Katsuragi in her bra and panties, and on top of him was a completely naked Akitsu with her large breasts pressed into his chest. He could also feel that his morning wood was snuggled securely between Akitsu's soft thighs. " _You know if I died right now it would be worth it_." Ren thought to himself.

" _Well since I would die if you did please try to keep from dying anytime soon_." said Aelita in his head.

" _Oh hey Aelita, good morning. Don't worry I'm sure you know by now that I'm a really hard person to kill_." thought Ren.

" _True enough, I see you've acquired yet another Sekirei._ " said Aelita.

" _Yeah I did, she apparently was told that she was broken and that she would be unable to have an Ashikabi. I guess they weren't counting on me being in the game_." thought Ren.

" _Just be careful, the fact that you've winged a Sekirei that was supposed to be unable to be winged will only draw more attention to you_." said Aelita.

" _I understand that Aelita, I'll be careful_." thought Ren before he noticed his girls starting to wake up. Kocho was the first to wake up before giving him a kiss on the lips like she did every morning, she was quickly followed by Katsuragi who did the same before they both noticed Akitsu on his chest. "Good morning girls, I'll explain Akitsu-chan during breakfast." said Ren.

"There is no need to explain too much Ren-kun, we can feel her through our bond with you so just tell us how you met her." said Kocho. Ren nodded at this told about how he met Akitsu last night, Kocho and Katsuragi were surprised that their Ashikabi had winged the scrapped number but they were proud of him for defending her. They both kissed him one more time before getting up and going to freshen up, a few moments later Akitsu woke up while rubbing the sleep from her eyes before seeing Ren.

"Ah…...so it wasn't a dream?" asked Akitsu.

"No Akitsu-chan it wasn't a dream, I winged you last night and now we'll always be together." said Ren. Akitsu gave a small smile at this be snuggling back into his chest.

"Ah….yay." said Akitsu.

Later Ren and his girls are all at the dining room table having breakfast with Kocho and Katsuragi talking to Akitsu to get to know her better. It was going rather slow since Akitsu only gave short responses or she didn't know how to answer. A few moments later Ren's phone rang and when he checked it he saw that something had triggered the security system on the front gate, using his phone to check the camera he had at the gate he saw two guys in black suits twitching on the ground with a box between them. Going outside to see what was going on he opened the box and saw that it was filled with clothes and that the box was addressed to Akitsu. " _Well at least I know the security system works_." Ren thought to himself before taking the clothes inside, not really caring about the men on the ground.

"Akitsu-chan your clothes came." said Ren while handing Akitsu the box. Taking the box Akitsu went to get dress since she didn't want her Ashikabi-sama to have to continue seeing her in a dirty lab coat. When she came back she was wearing a long white kimono style dress with long flowing sleeves, a wide black obi wrapped around her waist, a wide head hole that showed some of her shoulders and a third of her breasts, chains that went over her breasts and looped around her neck and went down into her cleavage, and a long slit up the side that went from the bottom up to her hip.

"Ah….what do you think Ashikabi-sama?" asked Akitsu hoping that her appearance pleased him.

"You look beautiful Akitsu-chan, oh and you don't have to call me Ashikabi-sama, just Ren will due." said Ren.

"Ah…..okay Ren-sama." said Akitsu. Ren sighed at this but decided to leave it alone for now.

 **A WEEK LATER**

Just like before it had been an adjustment to having a new wife, Akitsu was a clingy but he chalked that up to be told she would never have an Ashikabi and then getting one anyway. She also did anything he asked without question and as perfectly as she could, he could feel through the bond they now had that she did this to please him so he wouldn't become upset with her and throw her away. Ren didn't like that she felt that way so he praised her whenever he could and made sure to send positive feelings through their bond to let her know that he was very happy with her, he did the same for Kocho and Katsuragi so that they didn't feel left out. He also found that Akitsu was rather forgetful at times, mostly when it came to wearing panties. When he asked her about this she would either say that she forgot to put them on or that they were uncomfortable for her. Ren figured that due to her ice powers her body was a lot more sensitive to things than normal so he allowed her to not wear panties when they were at home but anytime they went out she would need to wear them, her dress already gave everyone a good view of her breasts so he didn't need a strong gust of wind to blow her dress up and give everyone a show.

Over the week it had been rather hard to figure Akitsu out since she basically liked doing anything as long as she got to do it with him though he did notice that she seemed to really enjoy reading and cuddling. Just like with Kocho and katsuragi he brought her into his training, out of his three Sekirei she was easily the strongest with her ice powers but he noticed that she relied heavily on them as her hand to hand combat skills weren't up to par. When he told her this she became visibly saddened as she believed she had disappointed him, he was quick to assure her that he wasn't disappointed and that they would work on improving her combat skills together.

Now though Ren had a big problem, he was getting horny as FUCK! He had three beautiful women around him, one of which liked to sleep naked on top of him, but he hadn't had sex with any of them. This was mostly his fault as he wanted to really get to know them before fucking their brains out as they weren't just some random flings, they were his wives and they deserved their time together to be special. It also didn't help that his horniness was leaking through his bond with them and making them horny as well, Kocho started pressing her breasts against him more, Katsuragi pressed her ass against him more, Akitsu pressed her whole body against him, and his make-out sessions with all of them always became extremely heated. As of right now he was fine with having sex with Kocho and Katsuragi as he believes he knows them well enough now, but Akitsu was still new and he'd feel like he was taking advantage of her since she would do anything he asked of her. Plus if he had sex with Kocho and Katsuragi but not her she would feel rejected and unwanted and he did want to put her through that.

Currently Ren with Akitsu clinging to his right arm with her head leaning onto his shoulder and his right arm sandwiched between her large breasts, Kocho was at home keeping an eye out for any signs of forced winging and Katsuragi had also stayed home in order to train. Akitsu was greatly enjoying her alone time with her Ashikabi-sama, sure she got along well with her Sekirei sisters but she still liked being alone with him and she believed they felt the same way. She would be enjoying this time more if the other men walking around would stop leering at her body, she could feel her Ashikabi's irritation with their looks and honestly she was irritated as well, her body was only for her Ashikabi-sama not these random men.

Time passed and they soon found themselves sitting on a bench with Akitsu sitting in Ren's lap. Thanks to how thin Akitsu's dress was Ren could feel something was missing. "Akitsu-chan, you aren't wearing panties are you?" asked Ren.

"Ah…...I forgot." said Akitsu. Ren sighed at this but simply kissed her forehead and allowed her to cuddle into his chest, he'd have to think of some way to punish her as she would never learn if he simply allowed her to keep walking around outside without panties. They continued to just cuddle of the bench for awhile before they heard some commotion.

"P-Please j-j-just leave me a-alone." said a scared female voice.

"Ah come on cutie don't be like that, my friends and I just want to show you a good time." said a male voice.

"B-But I-I-I need to f-find my Ashikabi-sama." said the female voice. That sent off alarms in Ren's head as that meant the girl was a Sekirei and while he would have stopped what was happening before knowing this, knowing she was a Sekirei made it all the more important. Akitsu knowing what her Ashikabi was feeling quickly got off of him and both them headed over to stop what was happening.

"Don't worry we'll be your Ashi-whatever." said the guy.

"N-No, I-I-I'm not re-reacting to you." said the girl.

"Oh you're body will react soon eno-." the guy didn't get to finish what he was saying as Ren suddenly appeared and kicked him in the face.

"She said no you bastards so leave her alone." said Ren as he looked at the group. There was a total of 4 guys including the one he just knocked out. Akitsu moved over to the girl and moved her out of the way so she wouldn't end up in her Ashikabi's way, while she didn't like that she was on guard duty for this Sekirei she knew Ren could handle himself. She never noticed that as the Sekirei looked at Ren she started to blush and breath heavily.

"Whoa we got a tough guy here fellas and look at the tits on the girl he brought." said another guy before he was quickly punched so hard in the face that all of his front teeth flew out. None of them noticed that Ren's hand was steel gray when he punched the guy, he was really sick of people talking about his wife's breasts.

"Don't talk about my wife like that and if you two don't want to end up like your idiot friends then you better get the hell out of my sight." said Ren. The last two guys just looked at Ren and then looked at each other as they tried to decide what to do, unfortunately for them Ren wasn't in a very patient mood right now so he quickly moved in and punched both of them in the stomach so hard that they not only threw up but passed out as well. "You took too long." said Ren.

"Ah…...well done Ren-sama." said Akitsu as Ren turned to them. Ren saw that the Sekirei they just saved was a cute young woman with fair skin, black hair done in two ponytails, large brown eyes, a slender build, and high D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a kimono style dress with semi-detached sleeves. Ren noticed that she was blushing and breathing heavy and couldn't help but sigh a bit at this.

" _Another one so soon, oh well I guess she's my responsibility now. Why do I keep saving my Sekirei from people when I meet them, is there some type of theme here that I have to follow_?" Ren asked himself in thought. "Thank you Akitsu-chan, but hey are you okay?" said Ren before asking the other Sekirei.

"Oh, u-um, I'm f-fine Ashikabi-sama." said the Sekirei. Akitsu looked at the Sekirei when she said that and then looked to Ren, while her face remained blank Ren knew she was wondering what he was going to do.

"I'm not your Ashikabi yet, let's take this to a more private spot and get that taken care of." said Ren. Though her face remained blank Akitsu was happy her Ashikabi wasn't going to deny this Sekirei her wings, while she wasn't broken for long she still hated the feeling of being unable to find her Ashikabi and didn't want any Sekirei to ever feel like that.

It didn't take long for Ren, Akitsu, and the Sekirei to get back to the house where Ren explained everything to Kocho and Katsuragi. Even Kocho made a joke about him always saving his Sekirei which made Katsuragi giggle and even Akitsu smirked a bit before returning to her usual blank expression. Ren shook his head at this but then looked at the unwinged Sekirei, she seemed very shy and insecure for some reason that he couldn't understand because she was very pretty and in his opinion had no reason to be insecure, oh well he would fix that in time.

"Well I believe you've waited long enough." said Ren as he walked over to the Sekirei. The Sekirei turned bright red as Ren cupped her cheek and gently kissed her. She moaned into the kiss as wings of light came out of her back and the Sekirei crest appeared on the back of her neck. The kiss continued for a full minute before they finally broke apart and Ren was a little concerned with how red his new wife was.

" **These are the hidden blades of my pledge, assassinate all that troubles my Ashikabi.** I am Sekirei No. 40 Shi." said the now named shi before she passed out into Ren's arms.

"I'm going to need a bigger bed at this rate." Ren said to himself. "Well girls You can do what you want, I'm going to sit here with Shi until she wakes up." said Ren while sitting on the couch and Shi snuggled further into him. Kocho went go finish reading her book, Katsuragi went to train some more, and Akitsu sat next to him on the couch snuggled into his side.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Ren was in his work clothes standing on top of a tall building as he watched over the city. After Shi had woken up he explained everything to her while also making a big dinner, he need to go grocery shopping soon as having 4 Sekirei to feed really took a toll on their food supply. As of right now Ren was doing his patrol alone as he decided that his girls needed a break plus it wasn't like he couldn't handle this on his own.

"So you're the Demon Raven I've heard so much about." said a female voice behind Ren. Turning to the voice Ren saw that it belonged to a beautiful woman with pale skin, long gray hair done in a ponytail, gray eyes, a slender build, long legs, a narrow waist, a plump ass, and Large CC-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a long sleeved tight black leather top with the Sekirei crest over her heat in silver, a tight black mini skirt, thigh high black stockings, black books, and over her shoulders is a gray haori with the Sekirei crest printed on the back in black. Strapped to to her left side of her wide hips was a sheathed katana.

" **I prefer the Guardian Raven but yeah that's me. Who are you**?" asked Ren as he turned to her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm Sekirei No. 04 Karasuba and I've come to let you know that you've caught my interest." said Karasuba with a smirk.

" **Oh really**?" asked Ren.

"Yes and you see this is unfortunate for you because those that catch my interest…...usually end up dead!" said Karasuba as she quickly drew her sword and charged at Ren. When she swung her sword the of metal hitting metal went through the air and she was surprised to see that he had turned his right arm into a large blade and blocked her attack.

" **I see, in that case I'll deal with you now**." said Ren.

* * *

Well everyone that's it for chapter 2 I hope you liked it. This chapter we saw Ren get two more Sekirei, one was a favorite that everyone asked for and one was one I've never seen used. In case some of you don't know yes Ren's new house is down the street from Miya so they'll be meeting soon enough, whether or not Miya becomes Ren's Sekirei is still up in the air. This chapter ends with Ren meeting Karasuba and her attacking him so the next chapter will have their fight. Also some of you were worried that because Minato is in the story that that he'll have his canon flock, that's not true as while he will have SOME of his canon flock I'll be giving some members to Ren. Who gets moved to Ren I'm not telling and you'll just have to read and find out.

Also Shi's Norito was one I just came up with as hers was never given.

Flock

No. 22 Kocho, No. 86 Katsuragi, No. 07 Akitsu, No. 40 Shi, more to be revealed later.

Harem

His flock, Chiho, Uzume, Takami, Yukari, Aelita

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
